North Carolina Central University proposes a four-year renewal of its Minority Biomedical Research Support Program which has substantially increased the University's capabilities for biomedical research since its inception in 1972. While the Program has primarily enabled the University to maintain a stable setting for biomedical research and to train and direct a substantial number of students into biomedical research careers, the broad objectives of the Renewal Program are not only to continue to main- tain and broaden these initiatives, but also to be a moving force behind the University's priority of establishing a permanent organizational entity and infrastructure with the potential to insure the future of biomedical and other research (unlimited by departmental constraints or specific grants). Thus, the MBRS Program will be a primary component of this structure and will greatly accelerate movement of biomedical research in particular, into the highly competitive mainstream. The Renewal Program will be based directly upon eight subprojects directed by ten principal investigators from Biology (6), Chemistry (2), Home Economics-Nutrition (1), and Psychology (1). Three subprojects are newly developed or recently integrated into the program via the acquisition of new faculty, while the other subprojects have evolved from on-going successful productive subprojects. Research areas to be studied include psychopharmacology, behavior and genetics, microbial genetics, cardiovascular disease and genetic abnormalities as influenced by diet (selected fish oils, copper, etc.), mycology (clinical aspects), and synthesis of biomedically active compounds (anti- tumor, radiosensitlzer, etc.). In addition to the faculty investigators, undergraduate and graduate students will be involved in all research projects. Appropriate release time for faculty participation will be provided as well as support for faculty and students to attend and participate in professional scientific meetings. Scientific articles and presentations will continue to increase in number as the project proceeds.